Severely
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Aku berharap waktu berputar. Kuharap waktu memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengubah segala hal yang telah terjadi. SongFic! One-shot! Special fanfiction to shanti.dewi! Mind to R&R?


_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I have written this fanfic, cause someone request me to write this fanfic! I have inspiration after watch MV FT Island with title Severely. OK, I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**_Membiarkanmu pergi tanpa ekspresi apapun, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi_**

**_Aku berlatih melakukannya setiap hari tapi itu tetap janggal_**

* * *

Aku tertunduk. Menatap batu nisan dengan ukiran halus bertuliskan nama Hanazono Karin disana. Aku merasa sebilah pisau tajam tertanam di jantungku. Menjadikan jantungku sebagai pusat rasa sakit. Aku menanggis, kristal bening menetes dari mataku, membasahi pipi putihku yang berwarna pucat. Aku mengusap batu nisan itu tersenyum pelan walaupun senyum itu sulit untuk aku lakukan.

"Karin," bisikku pelan. Angin dingin menghembus surai rambut _blonde_ku. Aku mengusap batu dingin itu, berusaha mencoba untuk membayangkan wajah sosok yang terkubur dalam tanah ini. Aku menanggis. Memori itu berputar di kepalaku. Aku nyaris terjatuh, namun segera kutahan tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku menatap nisan itu miris. Meratapi kepergiannya yang baru saja. Padahal baru aku baru merasakan bertemu dengannya kemarin. Aku menatap batu nisan itu dengan senyum pahit. Membiarkannya pergi tanpa ekspresi apapun untukku seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi membuatku merasa janggal. Aku berlatih untuk membiarkan dirinya tenang disana saat aku melakukan apapun. Tapi itu rasanya janggal! Selalu ada yang kurang jika aku berusaha seperti itu!

"Karin!" aku berteriak tertahan. Andaikan saat kejadian itu aku berada disana, mungkin itu tak akan terjadi. Aku menanggis lagi. Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!

**GLEGAR!**—petir bergemuruh.

Aku mendongak menatap langit. Awan _kumulus _kini telah memenuhi langit. Aku segera berjalan ke sebuah pondok yang berada di dekat kuburan. Pondok kecil yang digunakan beberapa orang untuk beristirahat seusai mengunjungi makam. Aku segera masuk ke dalam pondok itu.

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan pondok yang cukup luas itu. Ruangan sederhana dengan warna tembok _cream _dan putih yang berpadu. Kaca transparan yang memberikanku pemandangan pemakaman saat hujan.

* * *

**_Aku juga berlatih bagaimana diam-diam menangis sambil tersenyum namun_**

**_Tampaknya suaraku yang gemetar akan menghilangkannya begitu saja_**

* * *

**GLEGAR!**—petir menyambar-nyambar.

Aku menatap langit melalui kaca. Hujan kian deras di sertai dengan angin menatap langit hampa. Aku teringat satu hal. Pemakaman Karin baru saja di adakan pagi ini. Aku segera berjalan menuju meja paling depan. Aku segera mengambil sebuah foto yang terbingkai dengan bikai foto berwarna coklat muda. Ada karangan bunga kecil berada di foto itu. Aku menatap foto itu sendu.

Selama pemakaman Karin, aku berlatih menanggis dalam diam sambil tersenyum. Tapi, kurasa suaraku menjadi gemetar saat ingin berbicara serasa akan kehilangan sesuatu secara paksa. Aku menatap foto itu sendu, mengusap foto itu perlahan, membayangkan jika sosok itu berada di depanku.

"Kuharap waktu berputar," bisikku pelan sambil menatap foto itu dengan penuh harapan. Mengharapkan aku bisa mencegah kejadian yang menimpa Karin. Bodoh! Itu hanya hal yang merupakan mimpi belaka!

**GREK! GREK! GREK!**—sesuatu benda berputar.

Tapi, entah apa yang berputar. Aku tak perduli. Aku masih fokus memperhatikan foto yang tengah ku dekap sekarang. Aku menanggis, segera kuusap air mataku kasar. _'Kami-sama, berikan aku ke sabaran.'_

* * *

**_Mencintai mungkin ratusan atau ribuan kali_**

**_Lebih sulit daripada putus_**

* * *

Aku menyukai Karin sejak pertama mengenalnya. Dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku sangat mencintainya. Mencintainya mungkin lebih ratusan atau ribuan kali cintaku kunyatakan padanya. Aku tak rela ia pergi seperti ini. Aku mencintainya dan berencana memberikannya kejutan.

Tapi, kenapa hal ini terjadi? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Putus darinya kurasa sangat sulit. Memang sangat sulit aku putus darinya. Tapi, kenapa segala hal kini tejadi mendadak?

* * *

**_Tapi aku yang bodoh tidak bisa hidup tanpamu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?_**

* * *

Aku menarik napas. Berharap waktu beputar. Memberikanku waktu beberapa hari untuk mengubah segala hal. Aku ingin bersamanya. Tapi, karena aku yang bodoh ini, aku tak bisa hidup jika tida denganmu. Ya, aku bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu. Aku menatap foto itu sendu, kuusap pelan foto itu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku.

Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kazune! Ia tak mungkin menjawab. Kau memang bodoh Kazune Kujyou! Aku menarik napas panjang. Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku memeluk foto itu erat. Berusaha membayangkan sosok di depanku adalah Karin.

**GREK! GREK! GREK!**—sesuatu benda berputar.

Tapi, entah benda macam apa yang berputar. Aku tak perduli. Aku terlalu ingin berharap waktu berputar mendengar permintaanku dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengubah segala hal.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Severely © FT Island**

**Severely**

**Warning : Aneh, GaJe, Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, Typo & Miss Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**_Parah, kurasa aku mencintaimu begitu parah_**

**_Aku bahkan tak bisa bernapas dan aku mencari hanya dirimu, tak tahu kapan bisa berhenti_**

* * *

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja paling depan. Kuletakan foto itu di atas meja. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku mengusap foto itu dan tersenyum kecil. _'Parah. Aku mencintaimu begitu parah Karin,' _ batinku sambil mengusap foto itu. Aku mengelus permukaan foto itu untuk terakhir kali. Setelah itu, aku berjalan berbalik.

'_Aku bahkan kesulitan bernapas jika tak ada dirimu. Aku mencoba mencari dirimu Karin. Tapi, kurasa itu hanya impian belaka. Aku tak tahu kapan ini akan berhenti,' _pikirku. Aku mengusap dadaku. Mencoba menarik napas panjang. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali sekarang.

Aku menenggok keluar. Hujan kini telah reda. Aku segera berjalan keluar. Kudorong pintu gubuk itu pelan. Aku segera berjalan keluar gubuk. Entah kenapa, aku teringat dengan batu nisan Karin. Aku ingin menangis. Segera kututup mulutku dengan tangan kanananku. Aku berjalan mempercepat langkah.

**BRAK!**—aku menabrak seseorang.

Aku mendongak, mencoba menatap sosok itu karena wajahku sedikit kutundukkan. Iris _shappier_ku membulat melihat sosok itu—Hanazono Karin. Aku segera memeluknya. Karin terlihat terkejut dengan tingkahku.

"Ka—Kau baik-baik saja Kazune?" tanyanya.

Lidahku kelu. Rasanya bibirku ini terkunci dan membeku. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kuharap ini bukan ilusi yang sedang kupikirkan.

* * *

**_Parah, kurasa aku hanya mencintaimu begitu parahnya_**

**_Tampaknya membiarkanmu pergi lebih parah daripada mati_**

**_Tak peduli seberapa sakit, mencoba menghabiskan hari_**

* * *

Aku memeluk Karin. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukanku. Karin tersentak, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. Karin menatapku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum kucubit pipinya. Karin menepis pipiku yang menyubit pipinya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya sewot.

"Hahaha! Ini bukan mimpi!" seruku.

Aku tersenyum lembut, kembali merengkuh tubuh munggil itu dalam pelukanku. Karin menatapku heran, tapi segera ia memelukku. _'Arigatou Kami-sama! Kau kembalikan waktu, aku bisa mengubahnya.' _

.

* * *

.

Kami—Karin dan aku—berjalan bersama melewati trotoar yang sepi. Aku menenggok ke arah sebuah meja yang dipenuhi koran dan majalah, seorang pria paruh baya membaca buku sambil menyandarkan kaki pada kursi yang berada di depannya. Aku berhenti. Menatap sebuah koran. Tulisan berwarna merah tertera di halaman muka koran itu. _Tokyo, 16 Juni 20XX_. Aku mengambil koran itu. Masih ada waktu 7 hari lagi. _'Jadi, waktu benar-benar berputar kembali,' _batinku.

"Kazune?" panggil Karin.

Aku menoleh ke arah Karin "Ah! _Ne?_" tanyaku kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalaku perlahan. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Cinta yang terlalu parah. Tak tega melihatnya pergi seperti itu. Parah! Aku memang parah! Parah, aku mencintaimu terlalu parah Karin.

.

* * *

.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit berwarna biru dengan gumpalan putih yang bergerak pelahan. Aku menghela napas panjang, kuarahkan pandanganku menatatap seorang gadis yang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Aku tersenyum. Beberapa ingatan berputar seketika dalam otakku. Ingatan berwarna hitam yang mengingatkanku tentang kecelakaan tragis untuk Karin. Tragis. Kecelakaan itu sungguh tragis.

Bagiku, kecelakaan itu tak membuat Karin meninggal, melainkan membuat Karin pergi. Pergi menjauh dariku, memberikan ruang yang jauh dan lama. Sakit. Dadaku terasa sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Tragis sekali. Tampaknya aku akan menjadi orang yang bodoh jika membiarkanmu pergi . _'Aku berjanji. Di kesempatan kali ini, aku akan mengubah semuanya.'_

Karin menatap ke arahku, ia memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Sedikit alisnya naik sebelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tatanya cemas. Nada suara yang cemas terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku menenggok menatapnya. Kuberikan sebuah senyum yang pasti dan anggukan pelan. Karin tersenyum dan mendongak menatap langit.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum, mendongak menatap langit. **DEG!**—sebuah pikiran aneh menghantui pikiranku. Aku menyentuh dadaku bagian kanan ada sedikit debaran sakit disini. Aku menurunkan pandanganku menatap mantel berwarna hitam yang melekat pada tubuhku. Kutatap kertas koran lusuh yang dulu kusobek.

'_Pengendara Mabuk Menewaskan Seorang Gadis' _begitu judul artikel itu. Aku menatap kertas itu sedikit haru. Aku menarik napas panjang. Dadaku merasa semakin sakit, ingatan berwarna hitam putih berputar di kepalaku. Aku meremas mantelku di dada bagain kanan. _'Walaupun sakit. Aku akan mengubahnya. Hari demi hari akan kulalui.'_

* * *

**_Setiap hari aku berlatih seolah tidak ada yang terjadi namun_**

**_Tampaknya aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu_**

* * *

Aku berlari menelusuri trotoar. Malam ini cukup sepi. Tak begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku teringat dengan tanggal ini. Di malam tanggal 17 Juni, Karin mengalami kecelakaan ringan karena di serempet oleh mobil. Aku berlari pelahan.

Saat sampai di perempatan. Lampu untuk para peajalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau selama 10 detik. Kulihat Karin bersiap untuk menyebrang. Aku melihat dari arah barat. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baru Karin ingin melangkah aku langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku.

Sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah jalanan. Mobil yang melaju cepat itu sudah melewati kami. Karin membuka matanya kaget. Ia menatapku lembut. Segera ia mendekap tubuhku balik.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum pelan menjawab ucapan Karin. Segera kuusap rambut _brunette _Karin dengan lembut.

"Hati-hati lagi _ne_?" ucapku. Karin tersenyum ia menepuk pipiku pelahan dan tertawa. Aku tersenyum kecil. Karin menatapku menyelidik.

"Kau seperti peramal, bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi," ucapnya.

Aku terkejut. _'A—Apa ia menyadarinya?' _batinku. Aku menggeleng perlahan. Karin tertawa kecil. Ia segera mencubit pipiku. Aku segera mengikutinya tertawa. Berusaha membuat kejadian ini tak canggung baginya.

"Aku bercanda," katanya.

"A—Aku tahu!" seruku sedikit was-was.

Aku menarik napas. Merasakan sesuatu ketenangan. _'Ia hanya bercanda,' _batinku. Aku menoleh ke arah Karin dan tersenyum lembut. Aku mengusap pucuk kepala Karin dengan lembut. Karin tersenyum. _'Aku merasakan menjalani hari-hari ini seperti biasa tapi sulit. Apa pun yang terjadi. Aku sulit melupakanmu Karin.'_

* * *

**_Bahkan jika aku sakit dengan penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan_**

**_Tapi aku yang bodoh tidak bisa hidup tanpamu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?_**

* * *

Karin tersenyum lembut. Ia menuangkan kopi pada 2 cangkir dengan poci yang berisi kopi. Aku menenggok ke segala arah ruangan ini. Aku melihat sebuah poster yang menempel rapi di tembok berwarna putih. _'Opera 12 Midnight Fantasy' _begitulah judul yang tertera dengan rapi di poster itu. Aku tersenyum melihat poster itu

"Kazune?" panggi Karin.

"Ah! _Ne?" _ tanyaku kaget.

"Kau akan datang bukan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Aku tersenyum pelan. Menunjukan senyum terbaikku pda Karin. Karin tersenyum. Aku segera mengangguk pelan. "_Of course!" _ seruku.

Karin tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan cangkir putih yang sudah berisi kopi. Aku segera mengambil sesendok gula berbentuk kotak dan kumasukan pada kopi Karin. Karin tersenyum melihatku. Aku segera meminum minumanku.

"Pft! Week! Pahit!" seruku sambil menahan agar minumanku tak menyembur.

Karin tertawa ringan. Ia segera menyendokkan gula pada kopiku. Ia menatapku dengan lembut. "Kau ini ceroboh sekali, Kazune!"

.

* * *

.

Kami berjalan bersama mengelilingi sebuah toko buah tangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Karin berlatih _Opera_. Karin mengitari tempat yang berisikan dengan berbagai macam model bando. Aku meninggalkan Karin sejenak. Berusaha menenggok ke arah meja yang berjejer berbagai arloji dan beberapa liontin. Aku tersenyum, melihat sebuah arloji dengan bentuk lingkaran dengan pelapis berwarna _silver_.

Aku tersenyum, segera aku menyentuh liontin itu. Jari-jariku merasakan ukiran-ukiran lembut yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran dan bintang di permukaan liontin itu. Segera kuangkat liontin itu, mencoba mengamatinya lebih dekat. _'Ini kelihatan tak asing,' _batinku.

"Kazune," panggil Karin.

"Ah! _Ne?_" tanyaku kaget. Segera kuletakan liontin itu pada posisinya semula. Aku segera berbalik dan kusembunyikan tanganku di belakang jaketku. Karin menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau mau arloji itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah! _Iie! _Aku tak mau arloji itu," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat. Karin hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Iris _emerald _itu menatapku dengan tatapan tak yakin. Karin menarik napas panjang. Ia menatapku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat beberapa tas. Aku ingin membeli tas," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Segera aku menarik tangan Karin untuk menuju rak-rak yang berjejer rapi dengan tas-tas yang beraneka model.

Sekilas, Karin menenggok ke arah meja yang berisikan beberapa arloji yang berjejer rapi. Ia tersenyum perlahan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, aku tak mengerti.

* * *

**_Parah, kurasa aku mencintaimu begitu parah_**

**_Aku bahkan tak bisa bernapas dan aku mencari hanya dirimu, tak tahu kapan bisa berhenti._**

* * *

Karin tersenyum perlahan. Aku menatap Karin yang sedang bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ia menarik napas panjang. Beberapa orang segera menyetel _audio music _di belakang panggung. Aku mendengar alunan alat musik yang merdu dengan dominasi gitar dan _bass._

"_Sabaku no kouya chirabatta__**  
**__Kareki wo sora de mioroshita__**  
**__Aoi tori ga nagekinaku to_

_Mchigai dareke no kinou no okuba de kanda nigai suna__**  
**__Hakidasenai atoaji wa namida e to toketa_

_Aisuru mono sae mamorenai okubyoumono ni__**  
**__Michiru tarita asa wa konai_

_Asu no tobira doko e tsudzuitemo__**  
**__Haruka usumeta me wa ni do to sorasanai__**  
**__Itoshii kimi no kokoro tatakuyo__**  
**__Itsuka tadashii sekai e kimi wo tsurete yuku kara_

_Shirainai dareka no egaita chizu de wa tsukenai mirai e__**  
**__Tegakari mo ashiato mo keshite kaze ga mau__**  
**__Michinaki michi shika ayamenai narazumono yo__**  
**__Michitarinai yume wo oe_

_Asu no tobira doko e tsudzuitemo__**  
**__Tsunaida te to te wa mou ni do to hanasanai__**  
**__Itoshii kimi no kokoro tatakuyo__**  
**__Mae ni susundeireba toki ga kotaedasu kara_

_Moyasu inochi no hi wa sei naru inori de__**  
**__Yami ni mukatte tashika na kizuna no doukasen ni hi wo tomase__**  
**__I can't stop going on_

_Asu no tobira nani ga mietemo__**  
**__Keshite hirumazu ni_

_Asu no tobira doko e tsudzuitemo__**  
**__Haruka usumeta me wa ni do to sorasanai__**  
**__Itoshii kimi no kokoro tatakuyo__**  
**__Itsuka tadashii sekai e kimi wo tsurete yuku kara."_

Karin segera berputar dan menyibak rok panjangnya. Ia menatap lawan mainnya—Michiru Nishikiori—dengan tatapan datar. Karin menggerakan tangannya menunjuk Michiru dengan telunjuknya. Michiru hanya tertawa ringan.

"Aku akan selalu bersamanya. Aku tak akan terpisahkan dengannya walaupun terbentang dimensi yang terbeda. Meskipun ia di dunia normal dan aku di _Neverland,_" ucapnya sambil sekilas melirikku.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu Mira," ucap Michiru sambil berjalan berbalik. Ia mengayunkan tongkat kayu yang ia genggam dengan malas.

"Cukup!" seru Miyon—sutradara _Opera 12 Midnight Fantasy_—dengan toa yang ia pegang. Serentak semua orang bertepuk tangan. Aku menatap Karin dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Karin segera berlari ke arahku. Ia memelukku erat.

Aku mendekap Karin dengan erat. Aku merasakan kenyaman dari pelukannya. Aku tersenyum pelan. Ingatanku tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi 4 hari lagi berputar di otakku. Takut. Aku merasa taku kehilangan Karin. Aku menarik napas panjang. Rasanya napasku ini sedikit tercekat.

'_Parah! Aku mencintaimu terlalu parah Karin. Aku bahkan merasakan tak bisa bernapas jika tak bersamamu. Napasku adalah dirimu.'_

* * *

**_Parah, kurasa aku hanya mencintaimu begitu parahnya_**

**_Tampaknya membiarkanmu pergi lebih parah daripada mati_**

* * *

Karin tersenyum. Ia memainkan payung yang ia bawa di atas panggung. Karin menggerakan payungnya sambil mengitari panggung. Aku tersenyum menatap Karin. Karin mendongak, menatap langit-langit panggung yang berwarna coklat dengan lampu-lampu sorot yang menghiasinya.

"Mira, kenapa kau membawa payung?" tanya Michiru yang di drama ini berperan sebagai—Stuart.

Karin tersenyum pelahan. Ia menaikan payungnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia membuka payungnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Michiru. Aku memiringkan kepala, berusaha untuk melihat adegan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Stu, aku merasa nanti aka hujan. Jadi, aku membawa payung," ucapnya. Seketika iris _shappier_ku membulat. Aku teringat akan beberapa hal. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari teater tergesa. _'Dimana terakhir kali aku meletakannya?' _tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Aku menarik Karin keluar menuju halaman teater. Karin menyergit menatapku heran. Memang waktu latihan untuk _Opera 12 Midnight Fantasy _sudah selesai. Jadi semua pemain bisa pulang. Karin menatap payung berwarna _dark blue _dengan gagang berwarna hitam yang kugenggam.

"Kenapa kau membawa payung?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa akan hujan," jawabku enteng.

Karin tertawa kecil. Ia segera menyikut lenganku sambil tertawa. Karin mendekapku sesaat. Aku menatap Karin dengan senyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda Kazune. Memangnya kau tahu har ini akan hujan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Karin "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Aku menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. _'Sebentar lagi,' _gumamku. Aku mendongak menatap langit. Awan-awan berwarna abu-abu dan hitam mulai menyatu dan membentak di langit dan menutup langit biru.

Aku segera membuka payung yang kubawa. **PUK**—payungku terbuka dan menutup tubuhku dan Karin. **GLEGAR**—hujan deras segera membasahi bumi. Karin menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia mendekapku erat.

"Kau ini peramal ya Kazune!" serunya. Aku menatapnya perlahan. Segera aku tertawa puas. Aku segera menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat padaku.

'_Maafkan aku Karin. Aku harus menutupinya. Karena aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Maafkan aku yang terlalu parah mencintaimu. Membiarkanmu pergi jauh dariku membuatku merasa bodoh dan lebih parah daripada mati.'_

* * *

**_Jika tahu akan begini, aku tidak seharusnya mencintai_**

**_Kapan aku akan melupakanmu?_**

* * *

Aku bergerak melewati seluruh ruangan rumahu. Aku menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarku. Beberapa ornamen yang menempel di dindingku kutatap dengan senyum kecil. Aku menatap foto yang berisikan fotoku dengan Karin.

Aku tersenyum. Segera aku mengusap permukaan foto yang berada dalam bingkai itu. Aku tersenyum pelan menatap foto itu. Foto itu terbungkus oleh figura berwara coklat dengan kaca bening tipis yang menutup permukaan foto. Aku mengamati foto itu.

Foto yang berisikan kenangan manis dengan Karin. Foto itu diambil saat kami sedang jalan-jalan di taman hiburan. Aku segera berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Aku berjalan menuju ke arah tembok yang disana tertempel sebuah kalender. Aku menatap banyak tanggal yang sudah kucorek degan spidol berwarna merah. Aku mengambil spidol merah yang kuletakan di sakuku dan mencoret angka 21.

Aku menarik napas panjang. _'Masih ada 2 hari lagi,' _batinku. Aku mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku berpikir. Mencoba memikirkan suatu hal yang kurasa bodoh. Jika aku mengerti kita akan seperti ini, harusnya aku tidak mencintai Karin. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Segera aku menatap foto yang berada tak jauh dariku. Aku menyentuh permukaan foto yang berisikan gambarku dan Karin. Aku menggeser foto itu perlahan. Di dinding tembok itu ada tulisan dengan spidol hitam yang bertuisan.

_Karin love Kazune._

* * *

_Kazune love Karin._

* * *

_Kami saling mencintai dan tak akan terpisahkan._

* * *

_- Love KazuRin, Kazune & Karin -_

* * *

Aku menatap tulisan itu nanar. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera kuusap dinding itu. Setetes air mataku segera membasahi pipiku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Kuhapus airmataku dengan kasar.

"Jika waktu tak berputar. Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu Karin?"

* * *

**_Bodohnya, kurasa aku mencintaimu begitu bodohnya_**

**_Aku bahkan tak bisa memimpikan cinta yang lain, hanya kamu_**

* * *

Karin tersenyum padaku. Ia menatapku yang sedang memegang gitar. Iris _emerald _itu berbinar menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Karin menarik ujung jaketku. Iris _shappier_ku kuarahkan untuk menatap Karin.

"_Nani?_" tanyaku.

"A—Aku mau _request_ lagu yang harus kau nyanyikan!" serunya bersemangat. Aku tersenyum pelan. Segera aku menarik napas panjang. Kuusap rambut _brunette_nya dengan tangan kananku.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Lagu _I Love You_," pintanya. Aku tersenyum perlahan dan menganggukan kepala. Segera aku memetik gitar yang kubawa. Karin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menikmati permainan gitarku.

"_When you feel like there's no way out. Love is the only way._

_Hitorijime wo saseteyo  
Watashi dakeni waratte yo_

_I said, Uh  
Shitto sasenaideyo Uh  
Anata no toriko yo  
Mada ai ni okubyou nano  
Anata wo shinji saseteyo_

_I said, Uh  
Shitto sasenaideyo Uh  
Aanata no toriko yo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I love you~ I love you~ Uh uh uh uh~  
I love you~ I love you~ Uh uh uh uh~_

_Ichinichijuu nanimo shuuchuu dekinai wa  
Dakara ichinichijuu mitsumeru nara naite wa_

_Kono kimochi ni kizukukana  
Anata no kimochi yomenai wa  
Hey!_

_Anata no koto omoi nemurenai  
Yoru wa tsuki akaru ni koko hakushite ni wa_

_Kono kimochi ni kizukukana  
Anata no kimochi yomenai wa  
Hey!_

_Look at me now!_

_Itsumeteyo ai wo koukaishite  
Tsukamaete ai wo sono te de eh eh eh_

_I love you~ I love you~ Uh uh uh uh  
I love you~ I love you~ Uh uh uh uh_

_Tomenaideyo ai no koe  
Utau anata ni dake Everyday  
I said yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I said yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tomenaideyo ai no Dance  
Koyoi zutto odoritakute  
I said yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I said yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Itsumeteyo ai wo koukaishite  
Tsukamaete ai wo so no tede eh eh eh_

_We can't go wrong  
Bring it back_

_Kakehiki nante iranaiyo  
Sukoshi sunao ni narouyo_

_I said, Uh  
Shitto sasenaideyo Uh  
Anata no toriko yo_

_Doko de nani wo shiteiru no  
Konna watashi de mendou_

_I said, Uh  
Shitto sasenaideyo Uh  
Anata no toriko yo_

_yo yo yo yo_

_I love you everyday, Don't get away  
Take me away  
I love you everyday, In everyway  
Neol saranghae_

_Kono kimochi ni kizukukana  
Anata no kimochi yomenai wa Hey!_

_I love you everyday, Don't get away  
Take me away  
I love you everyday, In everyway  
neol saranghae_

_Kono kimochi ni kizukukana  
Aanata no kimochi yomenai wa."_

Karin tersenyum pelan mendengarkan laguku. Ia mendekapku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum perlahan. Segera aku meletakan gitarku dan membalas dekapannya. Karin menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku.

"_I love you Kazune," _ ucap Karin.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Segera kubalas dekapannya lebih erat. "_I love you too Karin,_" jawabku.

.

* * *

.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Baru saja Karin pulang, tapi aku sudah merasakan kesepian. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku. Aku meraih kalender yang semalam kulepas dari dinding. Aku segera meraih spidol merah dan mencoret tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 21 Juni 20XX. Aku segera meletakan kalender itu di nakas kecil di samping mejaku.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Segera aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku mebalik tubuhku sejenak, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang gelap karena lampi belum kunyalakan.

"Apa aku orang yang bodoh?" gumamku.

"Apa aku keterlaluan? Aku tahu bahwa aku bodoh. Bodoh meminta waktu berputar kembali dan menjadikan masa depan berubah. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan cintaku yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu," ucapku bermonolog.

* * *

**_Aku bodoh hanya tahu dirimu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?_**

**_Parah, kurasa aku putus denganmu begitu parah_**

* * *

Aku menatap Karin yang sedang berlatih. Aku tersenyum dari jauh. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah dinding di belakangku. Aku memasukan kedua tanganku di saku celana. Aku menatap Karin yang sedang menyanyikan lagu sambil berdansa dengan Michiru.

Sedikit aku merasakan cemburu melihat Karin dan Michiru yang berdansa dengan kompak dan serasi. Aku menarik napas panjang. **PUK!**—kurasa seseorang menepuk pundaku. Aku menoleh, menatap Ami—kekasih Michiru—berdiri di belakangku. Ia tersenyum pelam.

"Jangan cemburu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak cemburu," tegasku. Ami tertawa pelan. Ia menatapku sambil terus terkekeh. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Ami mirip dengan Michiru. Pasti ini dampak mereka berpacaran.

"Aku bercanda," ucapnya. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku melepas mantel dan meletakannya di sebuah kursi. Aku segera berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Ami yang masih menonton latihan drama.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan kembali dengan tergesa. Entah kenapa. Aku merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku menatap kursi tempatku menaruh mantelku. Iris _shappier_ku membulat melihat Karin memasukan sesuatu ke dalam saku mantelku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku.

Aku menatap Karin mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelku. Iris _emerald _itu menatap lembaran kertas yang sudah lusuh dan membacanya. Sedetik kemudian iris _emerald _itu _shock _setelah membaca isi kertas itu. Itu adalah—artikel mengenai kecelakaan Karin. Aku segera datang dan menatap karin memelas.

"Ka—Kau mengetahuinya?!" seru Karin.

"Bu—Bukan begitu de-," ucapku.

"Diamlah Kazune! Benar dugaanku selama ini. Kau menyimpan semua hal ini!" Karin menjerit. Aku berusaha untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Tapi, di tepisnya tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"PUTUS! Kita putus!" serunya.

'_Aku bodoh! Aku hanyan ingin kau tahu bawha pria bodoh hanya tahu dirimu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Pria bodoh ini ingin bisa selalu bersamamu. Parah, kurasa aku putus denganmu begitu parah. Putus denganmu adalah hal terparah dalam hidupku. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi sehari sebelum kejadian tragis itu?'_

* * *

**_Apa yang begitu sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bahkan tidak bisa membuka bibirku dan ragu-ragu_**

**_Parah, kurasa kita putus begitu parah_**

* * *

Aku berlari dengan kencang. Sesekali aku menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan kaki. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Waktunya sudah terlalu mendesak. Kecelakaan mengenaskan itu akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Kumohon, kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku mengubah kesalahan.

Aku sampai di sekitar jalanan perempatan dimana Karin mengalami kecelakaan. Karin kini tengah berdiri menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Ia memakai _headset. _Sejenak, ia melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. **PING!**—lampu yang awalnya merah kini berubah menjadi hijau. Karin segera berjalan menyeberang.

Aku menoleh kesisi berlawanan dari Karin. Aku melihat seorang pria yang masuk ke dalam mobil dengan keadaan sempoyongan. Ia segera menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Aku berlari dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk mencegah kejadian tragis itu agar tak terjadi.

Karin sudah berjalan di tengah jalan. Aku segera berdiri di samping Karin. Mobil itu kini sudah berada di depanku. Aku merentangkan kedua tangaku. Berusaha menjaga Karin agar tak terluka. **BRUAK!–BRAK!—PYAR!—**aku terpental ke belakang beberapa meter. Mobil yang menabrakku berhenti. Kaca depan mobil itu pecah.

Karin menoleh, menatap apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Segera ia melepas _headset _dan menatapaku dengan cemas. Ia berlari ke arahku. Mendekap tubuhku yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuhnya. Iris _emerald _itu berkaca. Bersiap untuk menanggis.

Aku mengenggam tangannya. Perlahan genggaman tanganku mulai melemas. Aku menarik napas tersendat. Rasanya tenggorokanku terkecat untuk berbicara dan bernapas. **PLUTAK**—sesuatu menggelinding dari genggamanku. Aku memajamkan mataku. Lelah. Aku sudah merasa lelah.

'_Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Apa kau merasa sulit mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal? Kenapa lidahku tak bisa bergerak. Kenapa seperti ini? Padahal waktuku sudah habis. Kenapa bibirku membeku? Dan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun! Kenapa aku ragu? Parah! Kisah cintaku parah! Bahkan aku merasa bahwa kisah putus cintaku tragis.'_

* * *

**_Tampaknya kamu tetap lebih dalam dibandingkan bekas luka dihatiku sehingga aku tak bisa menghapusmu_**

* * *

Karin menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan foto Kazune Kujyou. Ia menahan air matanya yang terlalu sering menjatuhi pipinya seharian ini. Ia meringkuk di sebuah kasur mendekap sebuah figura fotonya dengan sang kekasih—Kazune. Ia duduk lalu berdiri. Segera ia melangkah mencari tempat dimana tulisan itu berada.

Karin menatap dinding dimana bertengger sebuah figura foto. Ia menggeser foto itu perlahan. Di dinding tembok itu ada tulisan dengan spidol hitam yang bertuisan.

_Karin love Kazune._

* * *

_Kazune love Karin._

* * *

_Kami salingmencintai dan tak akan terpisahkan._

* * *

_- Love KazuRin, Kazune & Karin -  
_

* * *

Karin menanggis. Ia menjambak rambut _brunette_nya. Harusnya ini menjadi hal terindah karena ia dan Kazune menonton _Opera 12 Midnight Fantasy _yang tokoh utamanya adalah Karin. Tapi, kini? Sebuah genggaman penyesalan datang.

"Tampaknya aku merasakan luka yang lebih dalam dari luka hatimu Kazune. Sekarang aku tak bisa menghapusmu dari ingatanku," bisik Karin sambil meraba permukaan dinding yang bertuliskan tulisannya degan Kazune.

Karin merogoh saku bajunya. Ia mengambil sebuah arloji yang menggelinding dari genggaman Kazune saat kecalakaan tragis itu terjadi. Karin meremas arlojinya. Ia berharap sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Karin menundukan wajahnya. Guratan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"_Severely is in our love story. Sorry Kazune. I'm know, I'm stupid girl in world! I'm so sorry Kazune. I promise I'll never leave you alone. Cause, my love is only for you. We'll meet again in next time," _bisiknya pada angin yang berlalu.

* * *

**Omake :**

* * *

Karin terbaring dengan darah yang bersimbah di sekujur tubunya. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kananku dengan sedikit gemetar. Setitik kristal bening mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya. Aku memegang tangannya dengan erat. Aku berusaha untuk memberinya sebuah harapan jika hidupnya masih berlanjut. Digerakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh tangan kananku. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Aku merasakan tangan kananku mengenggam sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan terasa dingin. Ada ukiran-ukiran halus di benda itu. Aku membuka tanganku, melihat sebuah arloji yang berada di tanganku. Aku menatap Karin tak mengerti. Karin tersenyum ringan. Ia menatapku dengan senyum tipis.

"Arloji ini akan memberikanmu sebuah keajaiban. Jadi jagalah arloji ini. Suatu hal yang tak terduga bisa terjadi," ucapnya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**It is bad story isn't? Leave me your opinion in review pleae!**_

_**If you like my fanfic, please don't be silent reader!**_


End file.
